1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and relates more specifically to electrical connectors within a distinct housing spaced from a panel circuit arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
During the manufacturing of hybrid integrated-circuit (HIC) packages and prior to shipment of the same, it is desirable to test each package, or a random sample of the manufactured packages, to insure that they respond properly to test inputs. The testing is generally accomplished by placing an HIC package in communication with a testing fixture which applies certain inputs to one or more ports of the HIC package. The response to these inputs is measured and evaluated by the testing system. If the tested package responds to the inputs within a predetermined level of accuracy, it (or the batch of HIC packages it represents) is then shipped to customers from the manufacturing facility.
A particular problem arises with testing HIC packages that operate at high speeds. At speeds of 2.5 GHz and above, for example, prior art electrical connections between the testing fixture and the HIC package under test cause parasitic inductances and capacitances which could interfere with test results.
One prior art attempt at solving this problem involves using lead lines made of gold on the testing fixture, and forming the structure of the testing fixture from a material with a high dielectric characteristic, such as polyethyleneterephthalate (PTFE). This reduces the occurrence of parasitic inductances and capacitances. However, the preferred method of connecting the gold lead lines to the HIC package under test is to weld or solder the gold lead lines to the testing ports of the package. This process takes much time, making it inefficient in the testing of mass-manufactured HIC packages.
Another attempt, which specifically addresses the inefficiencies of soldering and welding test leads, is described in commonly-owned co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/073,279 entitled "PRESSURE CONTROLLED ALIGNMENT FIXTURE" filed in the name of Crispell et al. and incorporated herein by reference. Crispell et al. describe a testing fixture utilizing a high dielectric substrate with gold test leads and a layer of vertically conductive material disposed between the substrate and a base of the fixture. Upon application of downward pressure, the vertically conductive material provides a conduction path between the testing fixture and the testing device.
However Crispell et al., as well as other prior art attempts to provide electrical contacts which operate at high frequencies, employ spring-controlled socket testing fixtures. The spring contacts of the testing fixture have the following disadvantages: (1) There is a degree of non-uniformity in the shaping process of the spring contacts used by the testing fixture, which results in planar irregularities in the height of the contacts. (2) The use of Be--Cu round wire in the base of the testing fixture limits the number of times the fixture may be repeatedly used without failure and further results in imprecise contact alignment with the device under test. (3) There is a tendency for the spring contact to damage both the testing fixture and the device under test due to its sharp edges.
Thus, there is a need for an electrical interface which may be readily inserted between a testing fixture and a device under test, such as an HIC package, during testing. There is a further need for an electrical interface which demonstrates reduced parasitic capacitances and inductances at high frequencies. There is also a need for an electrical interface which does not significantly damage the contact pads of, for example, a device under test. There is a further need for an electrical interface which may be repeatedly used to test mass-manufactured HIC packages without significant wear-and-tear.